A Changed Fox
by Tsukoyomi13
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke Fight at the Valley of the End but was interrupted by Itachi who does something to Naruto that causes him to hate Konoha and leave with Itachi. Itaxnaru. mpreg. Yaoi. If you don't like don't read.
1. In the End

**Tsuki:** Hey, I'm Tsuki. This is my first story here at I would have had some more up if I wasn't so indecisive. I have too many good ideas's going through my head some are under construction the others are fighting over which wants to go first. I promise I'll try and update ASAP as well as write some more.

Disclaimer: See I have one so BACK OFF lawyers. 'sticks out tongue'. I do not own Naruto, it's characters, If I did then Sakura won't be alive, Sasuke would be near death in the basement, Konoha (minus the people who like Naruto) will be on an Amaratsu fire, the Akatsuki would be led by the fourth Hokage (yes his father) and would be helping the bijuu's and Naruto will be all Itachi's. Yep.

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke Fight at the Valley of the End but was interrupted by Itachi who does something to Naruto that causes him to hate Konoha and leave with Itachi. The Pairing has already been decided as an Itaxnaru and side pairing of Sasxdei. So if you don't like Yaoi. Leave.

Chapter 1: To the End

"Rasengan!" cried the blue eyed blonde, pushing his chakra to his palm and molding it into spiraling sphere. He looked over to Sasuke, his rival, who has charged up his ultimate attack, Chidori. Lightning gathered in his palm, and then looked up into Naruto's eyes. Naruto shivered as they reminded him of the villager's eyes, full of hate and murderous intent.

Both rushed toward the other intent of stopping the other for his goal, pulling back the attacking arm for maximum damage. The Chidori and Rasengan collided, pushing each other to overcome the other the users ignoring the dangerous wisps of chakra flailing about. Then the attacks canceled out throwing the two away from each other. Sasuke was the first to recover, then Naruto, both calculating the other, not moving, never breaking eye contact.

Until they heard clapping, then both heads whipped around to see an elder teen dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. He had Black hair, pale skin, red eyes and an expressionless face. One froze the other flared chakra in anger.

"Itachi!" yelled Sasuke. But his older brother ignored him and looked at Naruto who was still frozen.

Naruto was confused, why he always froze around Itachi. He noticed Itachi flickered then disappeared. He held his breath as a presence appeared behind him and a shadow loomed over him. Naruto began to tremble violently. Itachi took notice.

"Please calm down, Naruto-kun." Said Itachi quietly for only he could hear him and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

For some reason, those actions did seemed to calm him down a little.

"Don't touch him!" shouted Sasuke angrily 'Why? Why is it always Naruto that has his attention? I'm the one that is special not him!'

"Why should I? For you can kill him? No, I don't think so otouto." Itachi replied calmly, but Naruto could feel anger in the grip on his shoulder.

"Don't fuck with me! You said-"began Sasuke angrily, but was cut short by Itachi.

"I know what I say, but how can Naruto-kun be your closest friend if you know nothing about him, Otouto?"

"What are you talking about? I do know Naruto!"

"Do you really? Did you know that brightly colored clothing, like orange, is the only type of clothing he is allowed to buy? Or that ramen is the only thing the price doesn't mysteriously go up when he gets there. While we were pampered by our foolish parents, he had to survive on his own, with ill treatment from the villagers for something way beyond his control!" said Itachi, his façade cracking a little, Naruto hung his head to avoid Sasuke's eyes.

"I first met him when Tou-san was complaining about an animal getting into our trash, so I went out one night to frighten the animal off, when he scampered off. I gave chase out of curiosity. For a 5 year old he was pretty quick on his feet. Turns out he was eating our leftovers because someone refused to feed him."

Naruto began to tremble again, even his enemy knew more about him then his friends. But he couldn't remember meeting Itachi when he was younger.

Sasuke was bewildered, it was true, and he never knew or even imagined that about Naruto. Sasuke was snapped out of his thinking when he heard Naruto gasp in surprise; Itachi had moved his arms around Naruto shoulders and now had him in an embrace.

Naruto gasped in shock, not that Itachi, Sasuke's older murderous brother, was _hugging _him but rather at how good and warm it felt, like he has felt that embrace before-

Naruto's head suddenly began to hurt as if something was trying to get out, though it didn't feel like Kyuubi. He unconsciously winced and held a hand to his head whimpering a bit.

"What are you doing to him?" Asked Sasuke, but yet again, his elder brother ignored him.

"Your head hurts?" asked Itachi quietly, receiving a nod and another whimper "Like something is trying to escape but it's not your inner demon?" again a nod with a surprised gasp.

Naruto was shocked, he knew, he knew about his head hurting and how it's hurting. Just who is he?

"Well then, it is time. It is time to wake up Naruto-kun." He whispered in his ear.

'_It is time to wake up' _

The phrase echoed in his mind as he felt something break within him, then his head exploded in a white hot pain as he felt himself being pulled into Kyuubi's cage room. The demon himself was calmly sitting as is nothing was happening, watching him but wasn't trying to escape. A small door opened and was filled with white light. His head began to pound harder as something cracked he looked down to see his left had had orange cracks running up it and pieces were slowly falling off.

Outside Naruto's mindscape

Itachi had let go of Naruto and backed away just in time as Naruto let off a bloodcurdling scream as his eyes dilated and clutched his head in a death grip, collapsing to his knees.

Sasuke jumped As Naruto began screaming in pain he glared hatefully at his brother, ignoring the look of regret in his eyes toward the blonde fox in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BASTARD?!" screamed Sasuke over Naruto's own as he rushed toward Itachi in rage, activating his level 1 curse seal.

Itachi lazily glanced at his younger brother, noticing the dark purple chakra and black marks spreading across his body. He halted him by punching him in the gut forcing him to fly back with a kick.

That is not you strength. You disappoint me foolish little brother."

back to Naruto's mindscape

Naruto began to panic as his body began to crack and fall apart. He looked around and saw an arm began to push through the opening in Kyuubi's cage. Next a leg appeared, then a torso, then another arm and leg until a solemn version of himself standing in front of him

"Thank you, for taking my place up till now. You may rest in peace now." Said the other him as he gently placed a hand to his forehead, he felt the pain ebb away but he didn't stop falling apart, he briefly saw visions of his past as they left him and into his 'clone'. He felt serene and peaceful as he felt himself disappear.

"Thank you"


	2. I'm Not Okay

**Tsuki:** Wow….I didn't think I'd get so many good Reviews for this but I did. Wow.

I want to thank a few of my reviewers:

Amethyst rulzz: You've won my best reviewer, and my longest review. Thank you for the virtual Cookies. After my Second chapter I would like some…..thinks………..still thinking……Uh Virtual Pocky, which ever flavor you decide is fine. Thanks again.

Snowyangel-13: Uh…..he isn't dead. But I'm not revealing anything yet. winks

yaoi.kyuuketsuki19: Congratulations You were my first reviewer Your prize is a virtual Baked goods of your choice from Amethyst Rulzz's Virtual Bakery.

Animelvr: You've read my mind as a treat there will be some in the next chapter because I don't want to take too long in between chapters and I'm kind of busy. Sorry but I promise to do the best I can.

Chronos Guardian: OMG IT"S YOU!! I've read your 'Fool's deceit' I love it your were put automatically on my fav story and fav authors, I'm honored to have you review my story. bows

**Kyuubi**: You're a dork you know that?

**Tsuki: **Oh yay! You're out. Everyone, this is Kyuubi, He is a little voice inside my head that for some reason decide to call him Kyuubi, and he won't answer to anything else.

**Kyuubi:** My purpose in life is to always be with Tsuki and annoying her 24/7 and the best part is in stuck in her head and she can't hurt me.

**Tsuki: ** Why me? He is the reason I'll have an extremely annoying song repeating in my head most the time.

Well anyway, I just realized I took the hand crumbling from .hack/GU Vol 2. Love the series. Except that the main char. Has Sasuke's voice, hair style and personality (in the beginning)

**Tsuki: ** Ok since you were being annoying, Kyuubi you do disclaimer.

**Kyuubi: **Fine: Tsuki or I doesn't own Naruto, If we did there will be another village (shadows, darkness or twilight Can't decide on which one but in starting to gather an idea of making a new one after I complete a few new chapters) so no suing us.

Chapter 2: I'm not ok

Sasuke leaped up and rushed toward Itachi, intent on hurting him, but the elder raven just dodged to the side. Sasuke Rushed toward Itachi with a Chidori again, but halted in his tracks as Naruto's screaming died out. Both Uchiha's heads turned toward the blonde fox.

The kitsune was breathing hard on hands and knees, swallowing a few times. He lifted his head and glanced around at the two remaining Uchiha's before getting to one knee then standing up.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." said Itachi quietly. Naruto quickly glared in his direction before his chakra flared dangerously. He suddenly disappeared, then reappeared in front of the elder Uchiha, cocking his arm back, hand in a fist, chakra gathered to it to make the punch incredibly powerful. Eyes full of anger at the raven; he even began to growl a bit. Itachi didn't move or even attempt to, all he did was stare at the angry blonde kitsune with sorrowful eyes with only one thought: 'I deserve this.'

Naruto brought his arm forward, releasing the pent up chakra in his fist and shot it off, rocketing onward till it collided violently with the mountain behind them blowing a giant chunk clean apart. Sasuke couldn't believe the power behind that punch.

'Unbelievable, the dobe couldn't be that strong, that's not possible!' he thought Sasuke. 'That blast had enough power to knock Itachi's head clean off.' He moved his eyes back over to where he guessed Naruto and Itachi were standing and watched as the smoke cleared.

Naruto's hand had gone past Itachi's head, completely missing. Naruto was trembling violently; Itachi was calmly standing still, unfazed the blond almost knocked his head off with one powerful punch.

"Six years, Six years of being trapped in my own mindscape with a very sadistic, evil, insanely powerful demon with a mother hen alter ego." said Naruto quietly. "Six. Fucking. Years. And all you can say is 'Hello, Naruto-kun!?" he now shouted letting his hand fall as he stood limp with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Itachi moved closer to the kitsune and slid his arms around him Naruto finally broke into a sob and clung to Itachi crying. "Six years of not being with you." He cries quietly for only Itachi could hear.

"I am truly sorry, my little kitsune, but I needed to let the Kyuubi train you for a few years as well as establish you as a ninja before taking you to the Akatsuki. I knew you would overreact if I suddenly left so I had to lock you inside you mind. But I did promise to return didn't I?"

"Yea, but I swear, if you do anything remotely similar to this ever again, Next time I won't miss!" growled Naruto as he pulled back from Itachi s' embrace to coldly stare at the younger Uchiha.

"So, he's Sasuke, eh?" asked Naruto, voice devoid of emotion, eerily similar to Itachi's.

"Of course I'm Sasuke, it's not like I've changed much, Dobe." said Sasuke in the 'I'm superior to everyone' voice before angrily glaring at Itachi, chakra flaring once again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow amusedly before cracking up laughing. Sasuke began to get pissed 'How dare that dobe laugh at me' he thought. Naruto's laughter died down.

"Heh and he calls me a dobe. Yet you still haven't figured it out yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?" asked Sasuke anger rise once again, the dark chakra flaring.

"The 'dobe' knew, never really was 'Naruto'. Itachi and I go way back to when I was four years old. I had the misfortune to run into an angry mob of drunken villagers and some shinobi on my birthday. I ran for my life, until I ran into him. He saved me that day, Oji-san gave him a mission to be my bodyguard after the trash incident, and he never left me, until the Uchiha Massacre."

Sasuke aura darkened at the mention of the event that turned his life into a living breathing nightmare. Naruto stole an uncertain glance to Itachi, asking for approval to continue his story, said raven nodded his head.

"Your father, demanded the Hokage to give Itachi an actual mission, one that requires him gone for a few days, the council agreed and forced Oji-san to give him one. The first night after he left I found myself kidnapped and…beaten…in a cell under the house. The next two days went by with more…beatings…and was refused drink or food, kept in horrible condition."

Naruto's eyes turned an Icy blue as the air around them dropped o few degrees. Itachi placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder again. 'I'll take it from here, I know, after all these years, that a certain event still haunts you." He said quietly, the blonde kitsune nodded.

"After the fourth day I returned home and got ready to see Naruto, I checked his apartment, Ichiraku's, and all his usual haunts, but no sign of him. I walked back to the house when I faintly felt Naruto's…unusual…chakra being emitted from the basement.

"I went to it to find our family…beating the boy, I snapped, First was the assassination attempt from Shushi, Now that happened. I got very angry and slaughtered them all, except our parents, which I incapacitated them and moved them to their room then killed them."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears; His family had kidnapped and beat up a child, Naruto, his best friend. 'Why, why would they do such a horrible thing to him?'

"Then you came in. I felt myself return from my bloodlust as the memory of what I had just done flashed through me. I felt ashamed of what I've done, but I didn't regret it. They had hurt one of my precious people."

"So why, why did you tell me a lie?" asked Sasuke.

"You were too young to understand and I had already made up my mind to lock Naruto's persona into himself to train while I gave him a fake one to replace him till the time came to come and get him."

"So, this was all…Naruto's fault?" asked Sasuke turning to look at the blonde, who looked at him expressionless.

"Basically, yea, it was my fault." said Naruto, crossing his arms and he glared at Sasuke.

"Then, I shall kill you, then I can kill my brother." said Sasuke, his dark aura emerging as he fell into the Uchiha taijutsu stance.

"Heh, Itachi is right, you are foolish." scoffed Naruto.

"There is no way in hell that you could ever defeat me!?

"Too bad I already went through it! Come on, Bring it, Teme!" said Naruto jumping away from Itachi before slipping into a unfamiliar stance, his left hand was in front of him, palm exposed with clawed hands. His right was positioned above his head bent at a 45 degree angle, hand the same as left. His feet were apart and bent at the knees. "I'm now entering Attack Style; Flaming Kitsune!"


	3. Famous Last Words

**Tsuki**: again so many good reviews. I feel so proud.

**Kyuubi**: Congratulations again to yaoi.kyuuketsuki19, you were again my first reviewer for chapter two.

**Tsuki: ** Hmmm….you already got some Virtual baked goods….hmm…. what to give you now….All I have right now is Ichiraku ramen shop tickets for Free bowls of ramen…You want these? Not to mention I read way too many of these to count as well.

Mrk33: I agree Sasuke is a dunce and stuff but I wonder why he was ordered to do that…can't wait for the next chapter of Naruto. AND YOU'RE THE WINNER OF MY BEST REVIEW! Same thing as NoNameNeeded below.

NoNameNeeded- Congrats to you, you won my longest review so now you earn a free virtual good of your choice from Amethyst Rulzz's Virtual Bakery.

NailBunnyDeadBunny- Wow - long name you got, YAY for Dan and as soon as school is over I promise to lengthen the chapters.

Ying9- Yea man Beating up Teme is one of my past times defiantly gonna get some in the next chapters.

Chronos Guardian: OMG YOU REVIEWED FOR ME AGAIN. O-O **Kyuubi: **She really, _**REALLY**_ loves a Fool's deceit, bit of an over-obsessive dork Tsuki: Smacks head she wishes for you to continue.

YAY I've been added to a ItaNaru c2, as well as 3 other ones YES, another one of my life goals completed here's where I stand:

Color my hair purple: Check: It's burgundy it has purple in it and the red shine makes it look even cooler.

Eat ramen: Check: Yep. Shrimp is my favorite so far with beef being my least.

Tried Pocky- chocolate is good and my bf wouldn't let me get the almond covered ones

Tried Ramuné- Good little difficult to open first but cool.

Tried Muscat flavored gummies- most overripe fruit taste I have ever came across. It could be under the pretence of An acquired taste.

**KINDA IMPORTANT- **

**Kyuubi:** Stupid fucking Idiots that decided to block Photobucket and from the school's internet. And decide we're not allowed to keep the computers over summer.

**Tsuki: **so that means I won't be able to upload any chapter soon but according to my friend I can use his computer if I need to. After the school years is over I will buy this infernal laptop and own it. Well enough of my rambling Itachi, you do disclaimer!

**Itachi: **appears outta nowhere Why?

**Tsuki**: Kyuubi and I are busy right now, plotting revenge, now do it or no lemons (which Won't happen for a while) For you and Naru-kun

**Itachi: **Hn, Tsuki doesn't own Naruto, But we wish she does. Then I won't die by my foolish otouto's hands and will have Naruto-kun all to myself.

**Tsuki: **Now On with the Story!

_Previously, on A Changed Fox-_

"_There is no way in hell that you could ever defeat me!?_

"_Too bad I already went through it! Come on, Bring it, Teme!" said Naruto jumping away from Itachi before slipping into a unfamiliar stance, his left hand was in front of him, palm exposed with clawed hands. His right was positioned above his head bent at a 45 degree angle, hand the same as left. His feet were apart and bent at the knees. "I'm now entering Attack Style; Flaming Kitsune!" _

**Chapter 3- Famous Last words**

Naruto rushed forward first, throwing a right hook, only to have Sasuke duck under and try to elbow under his ribs. Naruto shifted to his right and kicked Sasuke away with his left. Sasuke reached into his kunai case and grabbed three, he threw them, aiming for his legs to immobilize him, but Naruto jumped up, hands sliding into his familiar cross.

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_ he yelled as six clones appeared, they took out 8 shuriken each And tossed them toward Sasuke, all missing him as he stood still.

"You aim sucks, dobe!" said Sasuke smirking.

"Then you eyesight must be bordering blindness!" yelled Naruto as he moved his hands a little. Sasuke's eyes lowered as he noticed a metallic glint, He was trapped in between dozens of wires. He heard Naruto clasped his hands together, and looked up to see him complete a line of unfamiliar hands signs, the end of the wires in his mouth, and ended in the sheep sign on the wires like he was going to use _Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu_

"_Kitsune-bi: Hyo Ryuka no Jutsu!" _yelled Naruto as he let a stream of green and blue fire travel down the wire leading directly to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to move but the multiple constricting wires proved it impossible. He let out a cry of shock as the fire engulfed him but it did not burn. Instead the oddly colored fire sent waves of ice throughout his body. Shivering uncontrollably, he finally managed to break free of the wires and tried to shake the fire off.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed as nothing he tried worked to get the freezing fire off of him. "What the hell did you do to me, dobe?"

"It's a special kind of jutsu, that only students trained by a fox are able to use it. Even the Sharingan is unable to copy it."

"When did a loser like you get trained by a fox?"

"When I was born, The Forth Hokage sealed the spirit of the Nine-tailed Fox inside of me, since no one can truly kill a demon. And after being locked with it inside my mind for training for '6' years, though he does control space and time in there so it was more than six, I think I would of learned the Kitsune-bi style jutsu's."

Sasuke glared at Naruto while failing to suppress his shivering body, It was very, very distracting, and not to mention it could help screw up his movements and aim as well. It was a brilliant move on Naruto's behalf.

"But, the Kitsune-bi jutsu's weren't the only things I learned Sasuke!" said Naruto as he thrust his arm out, pointing at Sasuke "Watch closely."

Itachi

Itachi watched in interest as the battle began to heat up, though was a little unhappy, that he couldn't copy the Kitsune-bi style jutsu's, maybe he should ask he could learn it later from Naruto as far as he stand in Naruto's life he might have a chance for Naruto and Kyuubi's teachings. He couldn't wait until Naruto finishes before the Konoha ninja arrives; by the feel of the chakra at this point it was very familiar. He might have to intervene if the man gets too close.

Itachi visibly raised an eyebrow as Naruto pointed at Sasuke. 'A genjutsu, impressive Naruto, let's see how it fare's against my foolish otouto's Sharingan.'

back to the fight.

Naruto threw two kunai toward Sasuke, who deflected with his own in hand sending them to either side of him. Two puffs of smoke later revealed the kunai were kage bushins. Sasuke quickly grabbed two other kunai and threw them to all three Naruto's, hitting each of them in the chest. But, instead of one bleeding and the other disappearing, they flew back a little bit before floating in mid air. Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes suspiciously. The Naruto's hung there for a second before his surface began to shift and out formed ravens that flew in a circle around him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further as he realized it was a genjutsu, he spun his Sharingan to break it but it was unable to. A few of the ravens began to group together before morphing into Naruto, who stared unemotionally at him.

"It's useless to use you Sharingan, Sasuke; the only one able to escape is one with good chakra levels as well as perfect chakra control, or your beloved older brother." said Naruto as he smirked wickedly.

Sasuke formed the tiger hand seal as he tried to release it but it failed too. His head shot up when he heard Naruto chuckled darkly.

"It's not enough. Kitsune illusions are very powerful Genjutsu's not many have the ability to break them, let alone _**survive**_them." The ravens stopped circling him and dived straight toward him, transforming into shuriken, which dug into Sasuke's skin as they landed.

Sasuke was shivering uncontrollably now, the icy fire and the sharp pains of the shuriken was affecting him greatly. 'It not, real just an illusion, it doesn't hurt. Just a genjutsu, it's not real, the pain isn't real.' He chanted in his head.

"Keep dreaming Sasuke." said Naruto as he prepared for the next part. Suddenly, Sasuke's left hand shot out and grabbed his own throat. He could feel the right side of his face begin to crack and his hair grow longer. He closed his eyes focusing on breathing until he heard _her_ voice.

"_Sasuke, why?" _asked a feminine voice from the other face.

"Okaa-san?!" whispered Sasuke, eye widening.

"_Sasuke, why?! Why won't you avenge us?!" _cried his mother tears rolling down her face. Sasuke felt his stomach begin to hurt as his father's head popped out.

"_**Yes, Sasuke why? You're an Uchiha aren't you? Didn't I raise you to be strong?!" **_

"Otoo-san?" he breathed. The hand tightened and he raised his other to try and get it off but other relatives began to appear and torment the boy.

"_Why Sasuke, didn't you love us, why won't you avenge our deaths Why Sasuke?!"_

"_**You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name! You don't deserve to avenge us. You weak, no Uchiha is weak. I can't believe you're my son." **_

"_Did you hate us, Hate us for give our attention to Itachi?"_

"_**At least Itachi was strong enough to kill us, your pathetic."**_

"Stop! Please, Oka-san, Otoo-san, I'm sorry please, I'm sorry." cried Sasuke, begging their voices to stop.

Then Naruto stood before him, but it wasn't the one who was tormenting him it was his best friend, blue eyes full of innocence, the replacement.

"Teme, You said I was you closest friend, How? What kind of 'friend' shoves a Chidori into the other's chest? What kind of Friend sacrifices their friendship for revenge? YOU, SASUKE, ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE!" screamed the boy, slapping Sasuke, a red mark appearing in the shape of a handprint formed on his face.

"You trash, you're as worse than your _**BROTHER! **_At least he killed your and his family to savemy life._**" **_Sasuke eyes widen as he heard that.

back to Itachi

Itachi smirked, why did he never thought of using this genjutsu against him. It was a brilliant plan, this may be worse than showing him the death of their parents, he was defiantly storing this for future younger brother torturing. He looked toward Konoha, whoever it was gaining distance quickly, Naruto needs to end this. 'What will you do now, I hope you surprise me Naruto-kun.' He thought as he stared intensely at the one-sided fight.

…Back to the fighting…Again…

A sudden dark swirl of chakra blasted from Sasuke, breaking the genjutsu's hold over him. The powerful vile chakra also released the Kitsune-bi jutsu, heating up his skin once more Black marks began to spread over his half of his face, eyes' blazing with hatred at the being in front of him with calm blue eyes and sunshine hair.

"**How dare you, you dobe! How dare you use the images of my parents against me, I'll kill you!" **screamed Sasuke angrily, the Sharingan completed to three tomoes as he rushed toward Naruto, the sound of a thousand birds filled the air.

Naruto glared back full force, eyes bleeding to a crimson color, pupils dilating to slits, nails turning into claws. He growling menacingly, exposing his fangs. A blast of sinister crimson chakra swirled around Naruto, covering his whole body until it outlined him in a fox shape. A ball of red and blue chakra swirled to life in his palm as he rushed toward Sasuke.

"_**Love to see you try, Teme!"**_

Fin

**Tsuki: ** yay another fight scene coming up. sarcasm

Well I typed a new chapter for a new story, It's already up if people want to check it out. It a Naruto with Maximum ride influence.

well like I said I'll update ASAP. Ja Ne!


	4. note: sry

Authors note:

**Tsuki: ** Hey everyone Sorry that I haven't written over the summer, my laptop was taken by the school administrator (their property) and all I had was the library computer for 1 freaking hour, which isn't much time and can't get anything done.

**Kyuubi: **that ands she's notoriously lazy and had 5 million story ideas rush through her brain some with lots of juice Ita/naru action.

**Tsuki: **Blushes and smacks Kyuubi shut up I'll deal with those later…..But I Got some really great news:

**I GET MY COMPUTER BACK AUG. 12 **

**Kyuubi: **yea she's really happy. Not to mention she has been working on her Myspace, so if you want to contact her there now you can. Its at /tsuki1991 so go visit her there but she's a bit spacey so you might need to be like : "hey I read blah and I loved it im Blah form ."

**Tsuki: **Shut up. But yes I have a myspace and any flames will be counted as spam and deleted. And yes to:  
turquoise-kitsune  
ying 9  
and others who didn't say but still are thinking it there will be some Ita/naru fluff, but the lemons aren't till a few more chapters…sry. WILL UPDATE VERY SOON I promise.


	5. Thank you for the venom

**Tsuki**: I thank everyone for waiting I really appreciate everyone who read this and all the reviewers.

**Kyuubi:** Whatever, but we'll get on with the reviewer awards and recognitions.

Foxxy1st: No the story isn't over but congrats you're the first reviewer for Chapter 3 your prize is a free virtual good of your choice from Amethyst Rulzz's Virtual Bakery (yea I'm advertising at the same time /\)

Amethyst Rulzz:  congrats you get the 'biggest understatement of the year' award. Jk you weren't the only one who keeps saying that he need to get his ass kicked. And I did get the Second chapter review thank you. Ok you really win the longest chapter review….but since you own the Bakery you get free stuff anyway…..I have no clue what to give you…cries

Bella216: nice prediction It may happen no spoilers although I won't kill Sasuke he's needed for the story but…..nope still no spoilers even though I do like the Idea.

Living Laughing Dead- YAY cookie!

Vilevixen274: Yay you have a Kyuubi too. :3 **Kyuubi: **I better get fox nip too…or we'll tag team

**Tsuki: **sweatdrops

Itachiuchihapwns: uh I have no clue what you said but I thank you cuz it look itanaru ish.

**Kyuubi: **Ok this next one is an anonymous but deserves to be seen on this chapter due to 1 fact: you are the only person who brought this up.

"GASP! i love your story!  
the first chapter is very interesting! .

do you like my chemical romance? or is it just a coincidence that the title of the chapters are the same titles as songs by MCR?

i was a bit confused, though, what exactly was Itachi doing to Naruto? Maybe you could explain that so things would be a bit less confusing. :

other than that, great work!"

**Tsuki: ** Thank you for loving it. Yes I do like MCR very good band ( I have a small story about them and Green Day ask if you want to hear) and I was clueless about what to name it and so I was listening to MCR and got the idea to use the song titles for the chapters. No, no coincidence.

I don't know if you read the other chapters or not but if you're still confused I've enabled my Email address and ANYONE can Email me about my stories.

**Kyuubi: **Now the moment you've all been waiting for…..

**Tsuki:** Disclaimers first….Tsuki and Kyuubi no ownes Naruto or a fox….hide furry thing behind back eep!

Previously on a Changed Fox-

"_**How dare you, you dobe! How dare you use the images of my parents against me, I'll kill you!" **__screamed Sasuke angrily, the Sharingan completed to three tomoes as he rushed toward Naruto, the sound of a thousand birds filled the air._

_Naruto glared back full force, eyes bleeding to a crimson color, pupils dilating to slits, nails turning into claws. He growling menacingly, exposing his fangs. A blast of sinister crimson chakra swirled around Naruto, covering his whole body until it outlined him in a fox shape. A ball of red and blue chakra swirled to life in his palm as he rushed toward Sasuke._

"_**Love to see you try, Teme!"**_

Thank you for the venom

"Chidori!" yelled the cursed Sasuke, rushing forward to pierce through the others' attack, he braced himself for the unavoidable collision.

"Rasengan!" Naruto mirrored Sasuke, the two powered up attacks collided, forcing Itachi to move back to avoid the backlash waves created by the two, black and blue aura waves ripped through the ground leaving ugly scar in the earth surrounding them. Sasuke struggled to push his Chidori through the overpowered chakra ball, Naruto on the other hand gathered more chakra from his immense stores and pushed his Rasengan through the Chidori and slammed it into Sasuke's chest, who flew back and crashed into the Cliffside painfully.

"Pathetic." Spat Naruto Venomously, walking toward the younger Uchiha "Simply pathetic. You still have no power, and going to that snake freak won't help. Getting everthing handed to on a silver platter won't give you power. You must work Hard to gain it, to learn it, to master it. I have worked hard all of my life, first to gain attention then to prove to my master that I deserved to be taught by him. Even your older brother worked hard to gain his power."

At the mention of his brother, Sasuke grew angrier and activated the second level of his curse seal. His skin turned dark as his hair grew longer and paler. His activated sharingan lay in a pool of black. He also had a set of fangs and claws. Sasuke jumped out of the small crater and swiped at Naruto who, at the last second, Brought up his arms to block.

"Shut up! You know Nothing about me!" yelled Sasuke darkly, rebounding with a Right hook but Naruto jumped back, Sasuke followed through with a volley of punches and kicks which Naruto blocked all but a roundhouse kick to the head got by and pushed Naruto away. Naruto recovered quickly and rushed in for a punch, but it was expected and countered by Sasuke's Sharingan. The two traded more blows, but none got though each other's defenses.

"The sharingan, you've been reading and predicting my movement ever since you gained the third tomoe." said Naruto coldly after they split for a stand-off.

"That's right; with this you won't be able to lay a scratch on me now." Replied Sasuke arrogantly.

But Naruto gave him a amused look. "Your joking," he sneered "The demon contained within me, Kyuubi no kitsune, my Sensei, was the creator of the sharingan." Both Naruto and Itachi enjoyed the look of shock and disbelief stuck on Sasuke's face.

"It's true, otouto." Sasuke turned to look at his brother. "Kyuubi no kitsune found our ancestor, Madara and his younger brother, praying to him to release the Hyuuga curse seal from his head and help him. Kyuubi granted his wish and released the seal on him and his followers and changed the byakugan to the sharingan you own right now. But Madara grew greedy and stole kyuubi's chakra and turned his into the Mengekyou. And sharing with his brother."

"But Kyuubi grew angry and cursed the Mengekyou, to activate it you must kill your closest person and using it will blind you. " Said Naruto, continuing the story "Since both he and his brother had already activated it they didn't have to kill but Madara steadily grew blind and lost all of his eyesight. The younger brother, never using it still had perfect eyesight. Madara, jealous, stole his eyes and merged his and his brother's to regain his eyesight and create the Eternal Mengekyou. To test it out he went to confront the Kyuubi and used it to control and corrupt the Fox and had it attack the First hokage. Both were rumored to die but Madara lived and is still alive."

"So, what's that got to do with me beating you and killing my brother?" said Sasuke flaring dark chakra wildly

Itachi and Naruto shared a look. "You need to hurry, someone's coming fast." Said Itachi

Naruto nodded and placed his hands in a unfamiliar Hand seal his index and middle fingers up crossed right over left and began to mold chakra, a lot of chakra. A purple Aura surrounded him and began to form a Fox-like shape, his fangs and claws grew more as the chakra began to solidify into purple fox ears and two purple fox tails. "The Kyuubi gave me the chance to master his tails; I've only mastered 3 tails but can use 4. I don't even need to use my second tail."

"Shut up, just because you gained a pair of ears and two tails doesn't mean you can counter the sharingan, you freak." Yelled Sasuke angrily very so, "I recognize that you are Special BUT I'M EVEN MORE SPECIAL!" Sasuke rushed forward to punch him, Naruto, as expected brought his right arm up, Sasuke switch the position of the hand at the last second, but the purple aura had moved to block his hand. Sasuke tried again but the same result happened be backed off to gain some breath. But that's was when Naruto began his strike, but this time Naruto's arms and legs were blocked but the aura moved on its own again and sliced into Sasuke's flesh making him hiss in pain.

The two powerhouses Traded blows but this time Sasuke's punches didn't affect Naruto this time as he himself sustain heavy damage.

"Once more." Said Naruto, feinting tiredness by panting hard but in reality he was just fine.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke, bleeding profusely.

"One more Rasengan Vs Chidori!" Sasuke nodded preparing a Chidori, pouring the rest of his and the curse seals' chakra turning the cluster of lightning to turn a pitch black as it crackled, Naruto also prepared a Rasengan in one hand, in the other he had a plume of Fox-fire before combining the two.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as Sasuke stared at Naruto. One beat later they charged at each other drawing their hands back just seconds before colliding the energy of the supreme attacks lashed around destroying anything in it's path before enveloping the two in a black sphere, Inside Sasuke pushed his hardest but Naruto once again overpowered him and slammed the mystic fire enhanced swirling ball of energy into the other's chest sending him flying out of the chakra sphere and crashing into the Cliffside once again. Naruto stood in a 50 meter crater as Kakashi arrived on the scene.

"N-Naruto?!" stammered Kakashi as he gazed upon the purple aura-ed boy. Naruto swiftly reacted to his name, he Glared in the direction, sending shivers of fear down Kakashi's back. Itachi appeared in a swirl of leaves beside him, Kakashi stiffened.

"So you're the one responsible for this! Return Naruto to himself now Itachi!" said the Cyclops ninja threateningly, albeit empty though.

Naruto and Itachi shared a look before Naruto burst out in an Icy chuckle.

"Instead of me, you should be worrying about the trash over there" he said point at Sasuke crumpled form lying near the wall of rocks as Blood splattered them. "He might not be so lucky." He said as the two vanished in thin air leaving a very worried Kakashi.

**Tsuki**: Cliffy! Sorry I'd put up more (plus a little itanaru love (next I promise for sure)) but School just started and its already a Drag.

**Kyuubi**: True oh so true, she's had a headache for the past week with all the homework given out the first frickin week.

**Tsuki: **And the ferret bite ( I go to a vocational school for animal management and still in high school) and my back hurts form the 50 pound English book…

Please be patient it really tough for me with the housework (everything cuz my parent are never home and if they are they are too tired or too lazy) then my parents want me to be miss straight A 9 which will kill me) so yea I heart everyone who is one of my loyal fans.


End file.
